Los 7 Pecados capitales
by Ella Pierre
Summary: Serie de viñetas Scorse sobre los 7 pecados capitales. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Soberbia

_Disclaimer: Algunos personajes y el mundo mágico de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Todo es creación de la reina J. . Los personajes que no reconozcan son de mi loca cabezita._

**Soberbia**

"¡Dios santo!"-pensó Scorpius- "hoy no me podría ver mejor."

Siguió caminando por el estrecho pasillo lleno de espejos hasta llegar al apartamento 345. Toco dos, tres, cuatro veces. Nadie habría. Entonces decidió usar su varita. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el apartamento de su novia totalmente desordenado y con su ropa regada en el piso. La estantería parcialmente vacía, botellas de tequila esparcidas por el suelo y por último, la ropa de un hombre.

-"¿La ropa de un hombre?"-Pensó Scorpius-"no ella no me puede estar engañando, soy mucho mejor que cualquiera."

Continúo avanzando por la estancia, hasta que decidió entrar al cuarto de su novia. Y ahí sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. La encontró durmiendo en brazos de otro hombre, su mejor amigo. Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no se pudo contener.

-"¡Margaret Adelaid Zabinni! ¡Cómo se te ocurre engañarme con este, este pedazo de tarado!"- vocifero Scorpius.

-"Scorpius puedes callarte trato de dormir"- dijo una adormilada Margaret- "¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No volvías mañana?"

-"¡Claro que volvía mañana!¡¿ Pero es tan malo tratar de darle una sorpresa a su novia?!"-dijo evidentemente molesto.

-"¡Dios! ¿Pueden callarse? Trato de dormir"-murmuro un cansado Theodore Nott

-"¿Qué me calle? ¿Qué me calle? ¡Levántate pedazo de idiota!"-grito Scorpius-"¿Quién lo diría? La respetable Maggie Zabinni engañando a su incomparable novio con el idiota de Nott."

-"¡Por Dios, Scorpius!"-exclamo Margaret-"Déjate de tonterías, no entiendo como no lo viste venir. La estúpida de Weasley te lo dijo, más bien te suplico que no la dejaras porque sabía que yo me traía algo con Nott. Pero tu no. Tú y tu _**soberbia **_creyeron que te bastaría con tu persona para tenerme a tus pies. Pero te equivocaste Scor, yo nunca te amé. Me deje guiar por lo que diría la gente, por lo que querían mis padres. Así que adiós Scorpius, cometiste un error al no escuchar a Weasley."

-"¡Eres una maldita ZORRA!"-exclamo Scorpius, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-"¡Oye!"- exclamo Nott, quien recién participaba en la discusión- "No tienes derecho a llamarla así, amigo."

-"¡AMIGO! ¡AMIGO! ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA SEGUIR CONCIDERANDOTE MI AMIGO?!-exclamó, dirigiéndose a la puerta del cuarto y azotándola mientras salía.

Ese día deseo no haber sido tan _**soberbio **_y haber escuchado a Rose. Cuanto lo deseaba.

_Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno hace un tiempo que no actualizo mis otra historias pero saben vengo inspirada y bueno vi este reto y lo quise hacer._

_Besos,_

_Lu_


	2. Ira

_Disclaimer: El fantástico mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todo es dela maravillosa Jo. Todo lo que no reconozcan es invención de mi loca cabecita!_

**Ira**

-"¡Como te atreves Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! ¡Venir tan fresco a "pedir" perdón! ¡¿Quién crees que soy?! ¡¿Tu elfo doméstico, para venir a pedir una oportunidad?! ¡O mejor dicho, DEMANDAR una oportunidad! ¡¿O tal vez piensas que soy tu madre para venir a aguantar tus caprichos?!"-vociferaba una **iracunda **Rose-"¡¿Crees que puedes venir, tocar la puerta de **MI **casa y decir que lo sientes, que te perdone, que habías sino muy tonto, que debiste escucharme?! ¡Pues no IDIOTA! ¡YO, **YO** SOY ROSE WEASLEY Y NO CAIGO 2 VECES EN EL MISMO JUEGO! ¡¿Crees que puedes venir tocar mi puerta y que al solo verte caeré a tus pies rendida?! ¡Pues NO! ¡Ya no soy la misma cándida Rose Weasley a la que dejaste por la zorra de Zabinni!"

Scorpius miraba perplejo a una alterada Rose Weasley. Nunca la había visto despotricar contra una persona como lo estaba haciendo con él y sinceramente se sentía ofendido. Sabía que se merecía esos gritos que lo hacían sentir mal pero no creía que Rose debía gritarle de esa forma tan "vulgar" y en medio de la calle. Toda la gente los observaba y lanzaban miradas de reproche hacia Scorpius. Este en vez de sentirse avergonzado de sus actos, que Rose se encargaba tan "animadamente" de recordar, se sentía avergonzado porque le estaba gritando en medio de la calle.

-"Rose, no podemos continuar esta charla dentro, me estas avergonzando"-murmuro un abochornado Scorpius.

-"¡¿Qué te estoy avergonzando?! ¡¿Qué te estoy avergonzando?! ¡¿Acaso eres IDIOTA?!

Scorpius solo sintió como se le volteaba la cara y que luego le empezaba a arder.

-"¡Toma tu "avergonzando", IMBECIL!"-y Rose le cerro la puerta en sus narices.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer. Nadie le había hecho eso jamás en su vida.

Primero gritarle en medio de la calle; luego tirarle una cachetada y para finalizar le cerraban las puerta en sus narices.

Dios, esa era una Rose que no conocía.

"Tendré que aprender a ganármela"- pensó Scorpius.

_Aquí les traigo el segundo cap.! Queridos lectores no crean que todos los capítulos tendrán relación. Puede que alguno tenga relación con otros pero no prometo nada! O tal vez todos tengan relación. No se depende mi humor!_

_Un beso y un abrazo para las personas que están siguiendo este fics y para también todas las que deja sus reviews y lo agregan a favoritos! Los amo! Alimenta mi ego. Okno. Pero igual, los quiero!_

_Si te gusto deja un review y si no tambn!_

_Besos,_

_Lu_

_P.D: Recuerda de que si dejas un review tal vez publique más seguido!_


End file.
